Computer aided design (CAD) allows a designer of a product to simulate the product based on various mathematical parameters. For example, employing CAD to design a product, the designer may be cognizant of various external factors or parameters with the materials incorporated with the product. Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) simulates the CAD model using these factors to subsequently ascertain whether the product will work in a prescribed fashion.
In the production of a metal based product composed of sheet metal, various dies may be employed to create a finished product. The sheet metal dies allow machines to cut, bend and form (i.e. stretch/compress) the sheet metal to ultimately create the finished product. For example, sheet metal may be used to create a side door or panel of an automobile.
The finished product may be created as a result of multiple dies. For example, a piece of sheet metal may be cut as a template. Subsequently, various pieces on the edge of the sheet metal may be cut to pattern and form the finished product to a desired shape.
In using sheet metal for a specific application, such as a side or door of an automobile, various aspects of the finished product may be desired. For example, there may be a demand for a thin and light-weight door of an automobile. However, if the door is fabricated to be too thin, the door becomes susceptible to cracking or breaking. Further, in various automobile standards, a requirement has been mandated that dictates that various metal surfaces bend on contact, instead of crack. Thus, if the sheet metal used for the metal surface of an automobile is too thin, the metal surface of the automobile may crack on contact.